


守护

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Onmyoji AU, Onmyoji!Damian, Shikigami!Dick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee





	

达米安对某个式神的忍耐到了极限。

“大人，这是我绣的荷包。请……请您收下。”

跪坐在面前的女孩含羞递过来锦缎制的荷包，五彩的丝线绣出双蝶的图样，寓意不言自明。

“郡主，这太贵重了，我不能收。”达米安礼貌性地捧起荷包欣赏，又放回原处。“您的刺绣真是精美。”

爱慕之人的夸奖让女孩的脸又红了几分。达米安感觉到缠在腰上的某个式神的胳膊又紧了几分。

年轻有为的阴阳师在心中翻了翻白眼，不露声色安抚性地碰了碰那双手。

想起收降这位式神的过程，达米安悔不当初。

布鲁斯是平安京第一阴阳师，又为人谦和，前来请他作法驱鬼的人，上至达官显贵，下至黎民百姓络绎不绝。

母亲让他投奔父亲已三年有余，但布鲁斯从不允许他单独赴约驱鬼，这让达米安心有芥蒂。

“我不是不相信你的能力。你还太年轻，若是单纯作法你自然应付得来，但其中的人情世故就难了。”

父亲给他的解释让年轻的阴阳师半懂不懂。直到一年前，韦恩家主前去大都会赴约，好巧不巧有人上门请他出马收鬼。

“家父不在家中，您请回吧。”

达米安对来者以礼相待，但摆明了对方白跑一趟。

“这……大人，此事可拖不得。那鬼怪多在镇中一日，镇民们就一日不得安睡。”

来者对他一再作揖，显然事情紧迫。

“伤了多少人？”

“害人到是没有。只是每至深夜，这色鬼便爬上俊男靓女的卧榻……简直有伤风化！”

听到只是个捣乱的色鬼，达米安不知是该失望还是舒心。这种小事，就算自己私下摆平了，父亲也不会责怪他先斩后奏吧。但第一次自己应约，要降服的却是这么个小角色，多少让心高气傲的阴阳师有些不齿。

达米安准备好足够的符咒，驱车前往哥谭镇，吩咐镇民当晚二更时将符咒贴在户门上，自己则在阴气最重的镇北等着那鬼自行现身。

“我还从没见过那么漂亮的阴阳师。”

这是格雷森对他说的第一句话，随即脸蛋就被一只冰冷修长的手抚上。

达米安赶紧躲避，尽力正色道。

“你既然不想伤人，就随我回到你该去的地方吧。” 

“那里有你吗？”

“没有。”我怎么可能在阴间，达米安心中气道。从未有人这样轻佻地对他讲话，但更让他愤怒的事，他居然不是很讨厌。或许是因为鬼的眼睛蓝得勾人，又或许是他赤裸的精壮上身散发着迷人的气息。

别被他迷住了，这是某些鬼怪惯用的伎俩。达米安告诫自己。

“那我不去。”

“那就别怪我了！”说着，少年阴阳师从广袖中抽出符纸。

“你别急啊。”下一秒，冰冷的手握住他的手腕，达米安慌张地想抽出，却发现两人肌肤相贴处闪着幽幽的蓝光，阴阳师心叫不妙。

“放开我！你……”

“别怕。”俊美的脸靠近他的，贴在他耳边轻声道，“我也游荡久了，但不想去轮回。让我当你的式神吧。”

达米安犹豫了。他虽然有召唤父亲部分式神的权力，但他至今还没有自己的式神，对急于证明自己的少年阴阳师来说，这无疑是个诱人的提议。

达米安就这样有了他的第一个式神。

平心而论，迪克是个很称职的式神，他将达米安的安危放至首位，曾多次为他负伤。布鲁斯归家后第一次见到迪克时，虽责备了达米安的贸然，但并未对这个新式神有任何刁难。闻名遐迩的阴阳师暗暗测了迪克的灵力，更放心了几分。达米安发现，有了迪克的陪伴，父亲开始默许他的独自行动了。

一切都向好的方向发展，除了……达米安默默叹口气。

“大人，您为何叹气？我……我说错了什么吗？”

女孩紧张地看着达米安，这让突然回神的阴阳师有些自责。

“不……只是有些劳累了，让郡主见笑。改日一定登门为郡主作画赔礼。”

平安京众人皆知韦恩家少爷师承名家，善舞丹青。这让本以为碰壁的女孩粉面重焕容光，开心地掩唇而笑。

这让某位凡夫俗子看不见的式神心里不是滋味，惩罚性地搂紧怀中人，饱满的双唇轻轻扫过少年未被狩衣遮盖的美好脖颈，用力吮吸着敏感的肌肤。

“唔……”

猝不及防被如此对待的阴阳师呜咽出声，快速咬住下唇。

“大人？”

“郡主，实不相瞒，昨夜我被妖兽咬伤，元气尚未恢复。”

式神纤长有力的手从少年腰间向上几寸，在胸口揉搓着，在印象中少年敏感的两点上狠狠按压。

“既是如此，请大人好生休养。片刻我会托人送来滋补之品。”

“多谢郡主美意，唔……”

某只“妖兽”在阴阳师的后颈处不重不轻咬了一口。

少女起身，满脸担心地行了礼。

达米安挣扎着拍掉在身上作怪的手，仓促回了礼。

直到少女袅袅离开，纸门被无形的力量自动关上，角落的四扇屏风也突然飞至挡在两人身前。

“格雷森，你真是越来越……啊……父亲要回来了，要去……迎接……唔……”

妒火攻心的式神哪里管得了这些，吻上了少年的菱唇。

阴阳师当然有一招制住自己式神的方式，但达米安不会承认自己舍不得用。

或许也永远不会用。

“我是你的。”

一直沉默的式神声音带着嘶哑。

“你是我的。”

少年重复道，主动解开腰间的束带。

END


End file.
